1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an experiment analysis system for measuring and analyzing expression levels of biomolecules, such as proteins or nucleic acid, in a sample, using a reagent.
2. Background Art
HLA type determination or protein concentration measurement and the like in bone marrow transplantation involves an experiment processing step for obtaining experimental results from measurement data, such as expression levels, outputted from measurement equipment, and an analysis step for analyzing the experimental results. In other words, such determination or measurement involves an experiment processing program for decoding measurement data, such as expression levels, and generating experimental results therefrom, and an analysis program for analyzing the experimental results. Normally, a plurality of analysis programs are prepared for a single experiment processing program, and an optimum analysis program for each experiment is selected. The experiment processing program and the analysis program are separately managed.